warframefandomcom-20200222-history
The Sacrifice
The Sacrifice is a main quest that follows the Operator in their search for the Lotus, who has been taken by Ballas for unknown reasons. They are aided by a new Warframe, Excalibur Umbra, who possesses unusual abilities and has strong ties with Ballas. The quest was first teased at TennoCon 2017 and was teased on the WARFRAME site. The Sacrifice was released on PC June 14, 2018 with . Walkthrough After completing Apostasy Prologue, players may start this quest in the Codex. On starting the quest, the Lotus's whisper can be heard, calling for the Tenno. The player is prompted to examine her helmet in the Orbiter's Personal Quarters. The Operator touches the helmet and sees a vision of a black and gold Warframe being subdued and obliterated on Earth by Ballas and Sentients. Investigate Sentient Energy: Lith, Earth On landing, Grineer Ghouls lie in wait. Follow the waypoint, leading to an Orokin door covered in vines which must be destroyed. As the door mechanism slowly opens, swarms of Ghouls appear and attack. Behind the door leads to a large courtyard, the same one shown to the Operator in their vision. Equip the Codex Scanner or Synthesis Scanner (Helios will work as well) and search around for traces of the Warframe (looking back towards the entrance from the cherry blossom tree): *The Skiajati nikana - embedded right next to the tree *The shawl cloth - hanging from a stone surface to the rear-left side of the graveyard *The helmet - directly to the right besides a rock *Remains - besides a grave stone in the middle-right side of the graveyard Once this is accomplished, extraction awaits, with Ghouls preparing for another ambush. Ordis has synthesized the discovered traces in the Foundry: The Excalibur Umbra Warframe. However, the data to build this Warframe is insufficient. Remembering that Ordis detected trace minerals from Lua on the nikana, the Operator suggests searching there. Explore Lua: Pavlov, Lua The Operator tells Ordis that the Excalibur Umbra tried to attack Ballas, surprising Ordis as Warframes were supposed to be controlled through Transference. The waypoint leads to a unique Orokin Memory Cipher terminal that cannot be bypassed, so Ordis suggests searching the area for clues. As it is a memory cipher, i.e. it requires the correct sequence as a genuine memory from the user, it also can't be brute-forced even with the correct sequence until all parts have been memorized by the Operator. There are two blue symbol pairs around the area; to solve the Cipher, players must match the cipher to the order of the symbol pairs discovered. Beyond the unlocked door, Sentient Mimics lie in ambush; these Old War Sentients carry beam rifles and have the same damage resistances as Battalysts and Conculysts do. Up ahead is yet another Orokin Cipher, with four symbol pairs nearby. This cipher is more complex, as the discovered symbols will rearrange themselves above the cipher rings. Should the player take too long with the sequence, Ordis will help solve the puzzle automatically. The cipher unlocks a dome that Ordis believes to have contained Umbra. Somewhere inside the dome is a Orokin tablet, containing a spiralling series of recurring glyphs, with the single one interactable highlighted blue: "Enemy". This entry, a recording by Ballas, states the codices within reveal a hidden weakness to the Warframes. Ordis identifies the tablet as a Vitruvian and suggests destroying it, but the Operator decides to take it back to extraction for analysis. In the midsection of the Orbiter is an area where the Vitruvian can be inserted. When the Vitruvian is inserted Ordis expresses his regret at not being more forceful in rejecting the Operator's orders, before the Orbiter tilts and all its lights turn off momentarily. Ordis regains control, but his "vestigial" precepts regulating his ability to care about things have been knocked offline, causing him to display a new, emotionless personality, and he calls the Operator "Star-Child." He tells them to check the Foundry again, where Excalibur Umbra can now be built. When the Operator attempts to equip Excalibur Umbra in the Arsenal, it unexpectedly rejects the Transference, displaying sentience as it lashes out against the Operator. During the struggle, the Operator manages to perform Transference on Umbra, allowing them to enter a memory. The memory is that of a man lying in a hospital bed who has fallen ill and unable to speak, with Ballas and a Dax soldier - who turns out to be the man's son called Isaah - by his bedside, with Ballas telepathically conversing with the man threatening to kill his son. The Umbra escapes, but this act unlocks a symbol within the Vitruvian, "Blasphemy", where Ballas curses the Sentients for their betrayal and starting the Old War. Search for Umbra: Nuovo, Ceres Realizing the Vitruvian codes are locked within Umbra's memories, the Operator seeks to track down the Warframe. On Ceres, Umbra is engaged in battle with the Grineer, and is impervious to all damage, while its attacks ignore the Void Mode's immunity. Using Void Blast will stun the Umbra, allowing Transference to be used on it. In this memory, the man and Ballas are playing a game of Komi. After a few rounds, Ballas commends the man's heroism and points out a commissioned portrait of his servitude as a Dax. Looking at the portrait unlocks another Vitruvian symbol; as Ballas asks Isaah if he will follow his father's footsteps, Ballas telepathically threatens the figure stating that the "game" of Komi represents Ballas culling the figure's bloodline for attempting to interfere with Ballas's defection. Umbra escapes again and the Operator returns to their Orbiter. On the way to extraction are many dead Grineer bodies as Sentient Conculysts appear on the scene. The next Vitruvian symbol, "Warframes", has Ballas reveal that the Warframes were created from human subjects as Infested-hybrids converted by the Helminth as a means to fight against the Sentients led by Hunhow. However, Ballas calls the Warframes a failure as they turned on their creators, but there lies a secret hidden within the Void. Ordis reboots out of his new personality and tries to get the Operator to stop due to potential dangers, but they believe that Umbra is leading them. Pursue Umbra: Triton, Neptune Many dead Corpus lie ahead. Umbra kills all the Sentients within its vicinity and uses Radial Howl to escape, leaving the Operator trapped by Mimics. When Umbra is confronted again, it is once again invulnerable to Warframe attacks, and now has shields that prevent it from being affected by Void Blast. Shooting down the shields with the Void Beam and stunning Umbra with the Void Blast leaves Umbra open for Transference and allows the Operator to go into another memory. In this memory, the man has difficulty breathing with Infested growth appearing in their vision as they are losing to Ballas at Komi. Isaah then points to the man's Shawzin instrument, unlocking another Vitruvian symbol, as the game of Komi resumes. Ballas telepathically monologues that he betrayed the Orokin after they had killed Margulis, and informs the man that the Infested cultivates within him, slowly transforming him into a Warframe, a miracle that requires a sacrifice. Hearing this, the man mistakenly places his Komi stone into a trap. Through the memories the Operator realizes that Ballas intends to kill Isaah, confusing Ordis as these are just memories. The next Vitruvian symbol, "Tenno", tells of how the Orokin kept the survivors of the Zariman in the Reservoir, using Transference to merge Tenno's minds into the bodies of the Warframes. This entry also reveals that Ballas had sent coordinates to the Reservoir to Hunhow, but warns him not to underestimate the Tenno "monsters." Unwilling to hear the rest of the recording, the Operator abruptly cuts off the Vitruvian and uses Transference to appear at the Navigation console, intending to confront Umbra alone. Confront Umbra: Tycho, Lua The Operator appears in this mission alone, telling Ordis that their Warframe is "here" and needs to be found. Umbra once again must have their shields shot down with Void Beam, stunned with Void Blast, and their mind entered with Transference. This time, the Operator appears in Umbra's final memory as they are instructed by Ballas to kill Isaah. The Operator tells Umbra that Ballas is at fault and they will fight him together. After the memory, the Operator appears within Umbra's mind. Following the path, they hear Isaah's voice from the memories. At the end of the path they find Umbra crying, and kneels. Umbra eventually becomes at ease with the Operator's presence and finally accepts their Transference, as the cut-off Vitruvian recording monologues that the Orokin broke the minds of the Warframes, but the Tenno, through their experience on the Zariman, were somehow able to see inside the broken creature and take away their pain. A dialogue choice is prompted to the player: *Sun Wrath. **"We use this memory. It fuels our wrath." *Neutral Acceptance. **"We accept this memory, and move beyond its reach." *Moon Emptiness. **"We return this memory to the Void and find peace in our emptiness." The player now has complete control over Excalibur Umbra, which is automatically at level 30 and armed with the Skiajati nikana and pre-installed with the mods , , , and . In addition to having Excalibur's powers, Radial Blind is upgraded into Radial Howl which removes Sentient resistances, and the Umbra's sentience allows it to fight on its own when not piloted by the Operator. Sentients arrive and must be dealt with before heading to extraction, impeded by more Sentients as well as Corrupted. At the Orbiter, the Operator now seeks to hunt down Ballas, but tells Ordis they would like to hear the Lotus's voice. Ordis asks what recording he should play: *Sun The war... **"Now we fight on two fronts, my child. The war without... and the war within." *Neutral Dream... **"Dream, not of what you are, but of what you want to be." *Moon My child... **"My child... so beautiful to behold. How do you feel?" Return to Earth: Lith, Earth The Operator and Umbra return to the courtyard on Earth to confront Ballas. Surprised at the turn of events, Ballas declares both will burn and sets a tree ablaze while projecting a shield around him as Sentients arrive to fight. After disposing the Sentients, Ballas commands Umbra to stop, forcefully halting its movements. Ballas boasts and approaches the paralyzed Warframe, only to discover Skiajati impaling him. Umbra momentarily hesitates and tries to release its grip before being stopped by the Operator, who drives the blade in and proceeds to taunt Ballas with the following options: *Sun Squirm like the maggot you are. **"I... I am just the stone... she is the hand." *Neutral This was inevitable. **"Yes... yes... she has foreseen it." *Moon The cycle is broken. **"Now I know... what she sees in you." Ballas seemingly succumbs from his wounds as more Sentients arrive. As the Operator demands the Lotus's whereabouts, a much larger Sentient drops in: Natah – the Lotus's true form. She claims that Ballas had done nothing to her and that this is what she is. The surrounding Sentients open fire on the Operator, but is taken to safety by Umbra. Natah picks up Ballas's body before flying off and disappearing. Back on the Orbiter, Ordis and the Operator are confused and at disbelief at the sudden turn of events, and the Operator then expresses their resolve at finding out the truth. Aftermath A new inbox message will be given upon completion of the quest, giving players the Excalibur Umbra Sunder Helmet, the Umbra's Courtyard Scene for Captura, and Excalibur Umbra Agile and Noble animation sets. Following completion of quest, if the player encounters The Man in The Wall, they will ask the Operator if they are "feeling better, kiddo?" The Operator responds that they killed Isaah. After confirming the Operator's memory, the Man in The Wall simply states "Good" and vanishes. Trivia *During Devstream 110 the teaser art for The Sacrifice quest was released, which contained a small bit of Orokin script in the top left quadrant. This script is a literal spelling of the word three; i.e. "T-H-R-E-E-." It's unknown what this means, nor what the Lambda-like symbol above the period is at this time. **This may indicate towards a tweet by the @PlayWarframe Twitter account claiming that 'The Sacrifice" is the final cinematic quest of a trilogy — likely consisting of the Second Dream, the War Within and now the Sacrifice. *It has been confirmed in Devstream 112 that The Sacrifice quest is scheduled to be released before Tennocon 2018. **Because of this, the Lambda sign, top left corner, is likely referring to the Sacrifice being the eleventh quest to complete. *There are two Easter Eggs when clicking on Lua and Ballas's face in the Teaser Site: **[https://n9e5v4d8.ssl.hwcdn.net/images/sacrifice/teaser/vid/Vitruvian_Sword.mp4 "Lua brings you strength"] **[https://n9e5v4d8.ssl.hwcdn.net/images/sacrifice/teaser/vid/Vitruvian_Ballas_Closeup.mp4 "But you cannot defy your creator"] Media DevstreamSacrificeKeyArt.png|Teaser art for The Sacrifice Quest from Twitch Devstream #110 Screenshot 2018-06-05 at 8.26.59 AM.png|Home Page of The Sacrifice Teaser Site|link=https://www.warframe.com/thesacrifice|linktext=Teaser Site HeaderBG.jpg|Umbra on official The Sacrifice info page header Warframe - The Sacrifice Teaser Warframe The Sacrifice Quest - All Cinematics and Story (Spoilers) THE SACRIFICE - Part 1 UMBRA AWAKENS Warframe Quest Walkthrough THE SACRIFICE - Part 2 THE LAST STARCHILD Warframe Quest Walkthrough THE SACRIFICE - Part 3 RETURN OF THE TENNO Warframe Quest Walkthrough Patch History *Tweaked positioning of Orokin Symbols and area markers to help players find the markings closest to the Orokin Cipher first. *Removed 2 second delay between ‘Destroying Vines’ and the door Defense stage starting for better pacing. *Polished audio in The Sacrifice memory phases. *Improved some subtitle timing in The Sacrifice. *Fixed new Umbra Operator Cosmetics (Umbra Blindfold, Earpiece, Hooded Scarf, and Diadem) missing cloth animation. *Fixed the Skiajata not taking on Custom colors in the final cut scene in the Sacrifice. *Fixed being unable to re-equip Umbra after The Sacrifice quest if you unequipped him. *Fixed Umbra’s Skiajata’s muffled audio persisting after chaining Stealth finishers. *Fixed the Courtyard Scene’s teleport volumes in The Sacrifice not resetting the player. *Fixed Isaah’s lip sync timing. *Fixes towards transmission playing twice in the 3rd hospital memory scene. *Fixed not transferring back to your Warframe when Umbra dies while you are in Operator Void Mode. *Fixed Client’s autonomous Umbra surviving Host migration. *Tweaked Ordis’ in/out transmission sounds for dialog flow. *Fixed autonomous Umbra in Dojo Duels using Conclave loadout. *Fixed a progression stopper where the end quest cutscene would not trigger. *Fixed a progression stopper in the Arsenal when swapping around Umbra. *Fixed edge case progression stopper where Sentient Mimics could hold open a locking door for a player, letting them get locked on the wrong side. *Fixed missing jump action for Umbra to get down from ledges. *Introduced. }} Last updated: pt:O Sacrifício Category:Quest Category:Update 23